So Good In Love
by Rui
Summary: It is amazing what he could see once she stepped away and let her light shine...with another man


**

So Good In Love

**

By Yimh

DISCLAIMER: Rather boring part that everyone already should know ^_^ Plus the song is sung by George Strait. Thanks!

A/N: This is my SECOND DBZ fic, and YES I know it's nothing great, but I'm sick of seeing Yamcha ALWAYS reflected as a complete and thoughtless jerk. And to let everyone else know, I'm a MAJOR V/B fan! ^_^ Thanks! And please, NO FLAMES. Just let the silence speaks! ^_O

It's a party, where else am I goin' to be? Especially when it's for one of my fellow fighters, and close friends, Goku. But something that never occurred to me while I was zipping up my blue jeans, and smoothing out the wrinkles from one of my better shirts, was the fact that *she'd* be there. 

If seeing her again after our last break up wasn't damning enough, seeing her arrive in *that* dress, in *his* arms was. Of course what choice was there in that matter? He had flown over, correction-THEY flew over. Isn't it funny how someone never looks more radiant than when they're in someone else's arms? 

__

Oh how you sparkle,  
And oh how you shine. 

****

A few hours into the party and everyone is having a blast. Almost. All except Vegeta and me that is, it's funny almost. Were both sitting on the sidelines of the crowd that quickly jumped from fifteen to fifty plus in under an hour. They dance, talk and wish the birthday boy a happy year. While me and Bulma's new number one pass nasty looks at each other and anyone that dares come up to us. 

I don't feel like being sociable. Bulma would die laughing at that one. Me, the biggest flirt of the group, not wanting to extend a smile or wink to one of the many pretty women fluttering by my table. Only pleasure I get from this after having the mood squashed by coming the way she did is watching Vegeta fend off the woman brave enough to attempt conversation. And the other is the one that I let get away. 

Speaking of, I see her wavy aqua hair head start off towards the tables. Half a hope leaps into my heart, but it's smothered out by reality all too soon when I see her go to that jerk Prince. They seem to have a bit of a verbal spar, but when she mentioned something about her cooking, the pure look of panic/annoyance claimed his features and he nodded his head to whatever she'd asked. Grabbing his arm, she hauls him towards the middle of the lush garden where the dance floor is. Even from the distance I sit at, I see the light blush color her cheeks. 

__

That flush on your cheeks  
Is more than the wine.

****

He's obviously has never danced, probably never held another living life form while they were conscious without the purpose of a close kill. The Saiyan is a murderer. He's slaughter millions and laughed at it. I don't think that monkey even has a heart to break. 

Jerk.

But all of this Bulma's either playing dumb to or has completely excepted it inwardly. She hasn't said *anything* about her relationship with Vegeta, she still denies there is one. Maybe there isn't. Maybe there is. Who knows? All I see is her smile and her arms willing wrapped around a cutthroat.

Whatever he did to capture her attention I really hope he knows what to do with it. I didn't. What is it about him that is so special? What's he doin' that I didn't do? If they ever became a couple, I guess, at least he would be faithful with all that pride of his. Not to mention that I don't think another breathing female could be by him with out being suffocated by his over sized ego.

_And he must do somethin'  
That I didn't do_

**Bulma's laughing about something now, and for the merest fraction of a second a smile passes over the Prince's proud features, while a couple of red faced lovers shuffle off the dance floor with slight aura's burning around them. Kami, she looks so beautiful. And again I'll say, even more so knowing she's enjoying that murderers company and *that's* the reason for her happiness.**

_Whatever he's doin'  
It looks good on you  
You look so good in love_

**Something flickers over her blue eyes, as she stands almost eye level with him. That oh so punchable smirk gracing his lips, and Bulma's face matches the smug expression, while she gives his foot a decent jab with her high heel. If it weren't so sick, it would be deemed 'cute'. Another emotion whispers gently against her features, as he growls at Gohan for laughing at them. It's one I've never seen when she used to look at me...the look of complete desire. And the idiot doesn't even see it!**

_You want him   
That's easy to see_

**She looks like an angel. She moves with the grace of an ice skater on ice. And that look, I want it to be for me. **

_You look so good in love  
I wish you still wanted me_

****

What is the hold he has on her? And why does he, the famous stubborn monkey allow her to lead him around like a lost puppy? Sure, I'd witnessed when they got into a rip-roaring fight, but I quickly left the warpath encase I should cough and they direct their anger at me. And, I curse my stupidity now, I was late for a date with Yuko, a simple blond headed girl that laughed too much. 

I can't get over her eyes. They're so beautiful, light blue, like the sky after the rain with the sun coming back through the clouds. They sparkle with the private knowledge of *something* that I don't want to happen, that never happened between her and me. The bright lights spaced evenly around the square floor is enough to make her eyes dance to a rhythm she must be carrying in her head. 

And to think, it's all because of that murderer. 

_He must have stolen  
Some stars from the sky  
And gave them to you  
To wear in your eyes_

**Yuko, Torraino, Dee-Dee, the list goes on and on. All those girls I felt I had to get satisfaction from because Bulma wanted to unknowingly test my dedication I guess. Maybe my love? **

Did I love her? Yeah, I guess I still do in some haphazard way. Not that it matters much anymore. Yeah, I thought that tonight we'd play the old routine of 'kiss and make-out'. As the song ends, and the world floods back around them, I see now I would trade all those worthless pleasures for one more day with her. But I blew my chance...correction, chances.

Too bad, so sad, that I didn't realize before just how much I had to lose. And lost. It wasn't even her the last time we broke up, we traded nasty barbs, and then---after she attacked my pride and fighting skill (actually she compared me to *him*) I shouted we were through. I never thought she'd take me at my word.

_I had my chances  
But I set you free  
And now I wonder  
Why I couldn't see_

**A couple of more hours, and the party is quickly winding down. Vegeta has long since rooted himself into the chair that only Bulma seemed to be able to pull him out of. And the Princess? Well, she's giggling along with Chi-Chi about something only a woman would understand. I've been trying to collect my bravery after their dance. Why? I'm dying to try to get her to give me one more chance at being 'us'. With the looks the mighty Prince keeps shooting me, I could almost swear he knows what I'm thinking. That glare that usually means 'die-and-burn' seems to have shifted into a 'touch-and-you'll-no-longer-be-male' threat.**

Too bad.

Downing the last swallow of wine/vodka I slam the glass down, and brush of bits of whatever off of me, straighten my shirt and head towards the aqua haired woman that had had my attention all this time. I have to walk past Vegeta to get to Bulma, and as I do, he growls. Stopping for a moment, look at him in question then smirk and continue on with my walk. 

I interrupt their chitchat, and kindly ask for the beautiful scientist to dance. She blinks in surprise, and nods with a smile. She does have a gorgeous smile. As we touch the dance floor, her arm wrapped around one of mine, the singer announced that it is the last dance of the night. 

_Darlin' I wasted a lot of years not seein' the real you  
But tonight your beauty is shinning through_

**I don't know whether to laugh or cry, about how fitting we should be dancing the last dance. What is it called, Poetic Justice, right? Riiiight.**

Soft notes float through the air, soon followed by a sorrowful sound from the singer. Placing one hand on either side of her slim waist I pull her close, and just am. There's nothing but me and her-and an angry looking Vegeta on the sidelines. 

Geez, can't that guy ever look anything but mad? And intimidating. Who could forget intimidating. Through the corner of my eye, I see him, crossed armed and scowling at us. Could that cold-hearted murderer actually care about her? Maybe that's the secret she knows. Maybe that's why, when I look at her, I can see something new shinning through her eyes. 

Something that doesn't want to be in my arms, but in that jerk's. What does he give her that I didn't? What could he possibly offer her? Vegeta's not the type to be compared to Romeo; yet, Bulma's eyes keep darting over to the Prince's. A small smile touching her lips as his scowl deepens. 

I know what I should do, it's not what I want to do, but I need to...give her up. Sounds silly, yes? But as I draw away from her, letting her hands drop to her side, as her face becomes masked in confusion. I take one of her small-gloved hands, and led her in Vegeta's direction. 

This doesn't only take her by surprise, but that arrogant jerk. Not that anyone could ever tell, well I guess you could if you count his scowl going from scowl into smirk. I really AM starting to hate that expression. Half way there, I turn to Bulma, hoping the Prince is watching, as I lean over and softly kiss her cheek. 

Some things can't be put into words, other times, nothing is needed to be said. I back up and let her hands drop again. Her blue eyes shimmering with tears. God knows, I hate good-byes. I give a semi-reassuring half smile to her, then turn in Vegeta's direction and only scowl at him. 

__

And I never took the time to let you know  
So before he takes you away, please let me say

**And you know what that jerk DID? **

He nodded his consent. Not a three-year-olds nod, in fact, it was almost as if he didn't move his head at all. But he did. Who knew that jerk actually would think I needed his permission to ----sigh, anyway. Either way, Bulma doesn't need any more prompting, I turn and leave as soon as her feet start forward. Maybe they were just getting ready to leave, but it was just something different. 

I left ten minutes before I felt Vegeta's ki rise and streak across the sky. I hadn't gone home, truth be told I was waiting for that absolution. Watching from underneath a tree a good ways away from the building where Goku's party was being held. I wish I could have been anywhere else. But...

It was a party, where else was I goin' to be?

_You look so good in love  
You want him   
That's easy to see  
You look so good in love  
I wish you still wanted me_


End file.
